


The Best Medicine is Love (and Daddy)

by Softasamarshmallow



Series: Baby Lou and his Daddy Harry [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Louis, Caring Harry, Daddy Harry, Hurt Louis, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Louis, Worried Harry, little louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasamarshmallow/pseuds/Softasamarshmallow
Summary: Oh hiiiiiiiI haven't been on in forever, sorry about that. I have no inspiration whatsoever, and I wasn't really even completely sure if I did wanna continue this on or... but then like. Yeah.So hi! Hope you guys enjoy this little thing. It's not even quite... anything, really. Not really a proper story with a proper plot or like, proper day in the life, or... I don't even know! But I do hope you enjoy nonetheless.As most of my stories are for this series, this was based on personal experience cause guess who coughed so hard they bruised their ribs?! *raises hand* i didn't even know that was a thing!Almost all recovered now though, so no worries, but thanks to that, I have managed to come up with this wee lil thing.Oh! and for those who were wondering (if any of you were), after the whole mess that was my work last time, I did actually manage to find another job with a pretty decent job title and pay and all! Guess life always works out in the end eh! It's only a temporary role, till Dec maybe, but it'll be enough to tie me over till next year at least and then I can figure out more of where and what I'm going to from there!Until next time <3





	The Best Medicine is Love (and Daddy)

_Louis giggled as he zoomed his new toy plane through the air, racing in circles around the small empty space just off to the side of their film site. He wished he could play with Daddy too, because Daddy was **so much** fun, and always made all these sounds and movements that made it seem more real, but Daddy was busy at work.   _

_“Lou?” Harry called as he stepped away from the other cast mates, smiling at the way the younger male perked up eagerly at the sound of his voice._

_“Daddy!” Louis chirped happily, running over to launch himself at the elder, squealing in ecstatic laughter as Harry swung him up into his arms with a little bounce._

_“Hi baby, what are you doing?”_

_“I was just thinking, Daddy. I like playing with you, ‘cause you’re so much fun! Are you still busy, Daddy, ‘cause I want you to play with me, and make all the plane sounds-” Harry chuckled fondly at his boy, planting a kiss on his flushed cheeks, frowning as Louis broke off into a light cough._

_“Are you feeling alright, baby?” He asked softly, gently brushing windswept bangs back away from his eyes._

_“Uh huh!” Louis agreed with a wide grin, breaths rattling a little in his chest as he panted slightly. Harry pursed his lips worriedly, not liking the way his breathing sounded- he would have to keep an eye on it, though hopefully it was just caused by the slight chill in the air._

_“How about you come have a little rest first hmm? Let’s get you some water too, alright, darling?” Louis pouted, but sipped obediently at his water when his daddy handed his bottle to him._

_~_

_“Time for bed, baby.” Harry called softly to Louis, reaching out for the smaller lad as he tottered into the room after him, dressed in a fuzzy blue dinosaur onesie._

_“How are you feeling, Lou?” He asked, brows furrowed with concern as the boy broke into light coughing again, sliding a palm under his bangs to feel for his temperature._

_“Fine, Daddy.”_

_“Okay. If you start to feel yucky, you have to tell Daddy though, alright?” Louis hummed in agreement, flopping limply against his side as he yawned widely._

_“Alright, goodnight Boo.” Harry whispered lowly, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head as Louis smiled up sleepily at him._

_~_

_“Daddy. **Daddy** , wake up please.” Harry groaned quietly as he was shaken awake, blinking blearily in the darkness of his room. He turned slightly to face his intruder, propping himself into an upright position at the sight of a teary Louis by his bedside._

_“Lou? Wha- What’s wrong?”_

_“Daddy, it **hurts**.” Louis whimpered pitifully, curling up into a tight ball with one small hand pressed against his ribs. _

_“Where, sweetheart? Where does it hurt?” Harry urged anxiously, hands roaming helplessly down Louis’ back, wishing desperately that he could take the pain from his baby. Louis let out another sad whimper, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he gestured to his rib area. Harry gasped, scrambling to throw on stray items of clothing littering his floors, Louis breaking out into light sobbing as Harry scooped him up into his arms, rushing him out into the car to take him to the hospital._

_“Okay, baby. It’s going to be okay, Daddy’s going to fix this.” Harry murmured soothingly, rubbing at the lithe boy’s back in the way he knew was comforting to him._

~

“Daddy-” Louis choked out quietly, Liam rushing over to him from where he’d been sitting in the armchair they’d dragged in by his bedside so that they could keep close to him at night.

“Hey Lou. You okay, sweetheart?” He murmured, pulling the covers higher up and tucking them gently around the poorly male, smiling softly down at Louis as he blinked up tearily at him.

“Da-Where’s Daddy?”

“He’s sleeping, sweetheart. Me and Ni are here to watch over you while he does though, is that okay?” Louis chewed on his lip hesitantly, sniffling quietly as he offered a small unsure nod. He loved his uncle Li and uncle Ni, but it just _wasn’t the same_ \- he didn’t feel good and he wanted his daddy.

But he knew that Daddy was tired too, because Daddy had been kept up all these nights taking care of him, and so.

_So-_

 Louis doubled over in pain as a harsh cough ripped from his throat, letting out feeble mewls for his daddy as his body convulsing under the force of his coughs, jarring his already bruised ribs. He barely registered Liam leaving the room to fetch Harry, having squirmed away from his touch as he struggled to breathe between his violent sobs.

“ _Da-Daddy.”_ He bleated desperately, cries growing in volume as he fought to take enough air in, face wet from the rivers of tears streaming down his cheeks.

 “Lou! Oh sweetheart,” Harry gasped as he hurried to his side, scooping the distraught boy up into his arms as he reached up for him. Holding him gently against his body, Harry cooed softly into his ear in an attempt to calm the panicked male, swaying around the room in a slow circle as he ran a comforting palm down the tense ridges of Louis’ back.  

“It’s okay, Lou. Daddy’s here, baby. You’re okay, just breathe with Daddy.” He let out a relieved breath as his words seemed to take effect, the young boy’s cries easing with another lap of the room and his body no longer trembling.

“There we go, darling. You’re okay.”

“Daddy.” Louis mumbled, laying his weary head down against his daddy’s strong shoulders, sinking into the comfort of the elder’s warm embrace and reassuring touch. Harry hummed questioningly, peeking down when he received no reply, just the soft huffs of sleep against his neck as his poor boy dropped back off into sleep. He looked up at the sound of footsteps, Liam gesturing towards Louis silently in an offer to help.

Harry paused for a moment, smiling apologetically at the other male as Louis let out another small whine for _daddy_ in his unconscious state, snuggling in closer to his warmth. Liam smiled back in understanding, tilting his head to convey that he would be outside if he needed help before padding out of the room.  

“Da…” Louis snuffled, one small fist coming to rest lightly on his other shoulder. Harry smiled affectionately despite the worry he felt gnawing in his gut, leaning down to press a kiss against the flushed tear stained skin. He whispered in quiet reassurance to the sleeping male, slowly lowering himself back into bed with Louis settled securely on his chest.

“Daddy’s here, boo, daddy’s here.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hiiiiiii
> 
> I haven't been on in forever, sorry about that. I have no inspiration whatsoever, and I wasn't really even completely sure if I did wanna continue this on or... but then like. Yeah.
> 
> So hi! Hope you guys enjoy this little thing. It's not even quite... anything, really. Not really a proper story with a proper plot or like, proper day in the life, or... I don't even know! But I do hope you enjoy nonetheless.
> 
> As most of my stories are for this series, this was based on personal experience cause guess who coughed so hard they bruised their ribs?! *raises hand* i didn't even know that was a thing!
> 
> Almost all recovered now though, so no worries, but thanks to that, I have managed to come up with this wee lil thing. 
> 
> Oh! and for those who were wondering (if any of you were), after the whole mess that was my work last time, I did actually manage to find another job with a pretty decent job title and pay and all! Guess life always works out in the end eh! It's only a temporary role, till Dec maybe, but it'll be enough to tie me over till next year at least and then I can figure out more of where and what I'm going to from there!
> 
> Until next time <3


End file.
